Happy Valentine and Happy Lucrecia
by synstropezia
Summary: Pada hari valentine yang jatuh di tanggal empat belas Februari ini, akankah Lucrecia Crescent menemukan jawaban atas melankolia-nya mengenai Grimoire Valentine? / "Happy valentine untuk Valentine-ku tersayang." / "Happy Lucrecia supaya kau terus bahagia." #ValentineFI2020


Sebagai salam perpisahan Lucrecia Crescent mengelap keringat terakhirnya di lab penelitian ini, sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan sedikit senyuman sendu–melankolia yang sayu, dan dinginnya diakibatkan oleh perpisahan yang abadi.

Melankolia ini akan selalu menjadi ingatan yang baru, selama kesempatan ada untuk mendorong Lucrecia memasuki lab penelitian yang meneliti Jenova. Luka itu seperti tiada matinya. Bertumbuh tanpa batas waktu, karena tentang Grimoire Valentine mendekam abadi di sudut hati.

Proyek tersebut, dan mantan atasannya memang tidak saling berhubungan. Namun, sepanjang Lucrecia bekerja sebagai ilmuwan justru hal-hal seremeh meneliti berkas-berkas terbaru, atau memperbincangkan kemungkinan yang mencerahkan masa depan, Lucrecia pasti merasa melakukannya bersama Grimoire–bukan Profesor Hojo walaupun pria tua itu telah menjadi bos barunya.

Mungkin selama-lamanya ingatan ini akan menuju Grimoire seorang, serta perasaan bersalah Lucrecia setelah ia merasa kematian Grimoire adalah salahnya. Apakah Lucrecia membawanya pulang, atau meninggalkan memori tersebut di lab penelitian supaya setelah keluar darinya Lucrecia sedikit bebas, dia selalu mengetahui jawabannya usai memutar kenop pintu.

"Vincent?"

Pintu telah dibuka dengan sempurna. Keterkejutan yang menghias paras Lucrecia tampak jernih bagi mata _crimson_ Vincent Valentine–putra dari Grimoire Valentine yang sampai detik ini; kebenaran tersebut masih Lucrecia rahasiakan.

"Sore, Lucrecia."

Ketika Lucrecia sudah tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Vincent, maka jawabannya telah ditetapkan.

* * *

_Lucrecia akan selalu mencoba mengingat, dan melihatnya sebagai Vincent Valentine tanpa membawa-bawa Grimoire Valentine. _

* * *

**Happy Valentine and Happy Lucrecia**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk diikutsertakan pada event valentine di grup FI (Fanfiction Indonesia)**

* * *

Cukup lama mereka mempertahankan hening dalam posisi berhadap-hadapan. Lucrecia yang biasanya memecah sunyi mungkin masih terkejut, bahkan Vincent juga demikian karena sebuah alasan.

Mereka sama-sama tahu Vincent jarang sekali–bahkan tidak pernah–mengunjungi Lucrecia duluan. Tawa ringan sang ilmuwan telanjur pecah mendahului kata-katanya yang ingin Lucrecia bicarakan dengan Vincent. Siapa tahu Dewi Venus memang memihak sepasang muda-mudi ini, mengingat sekarang adalah hari valentine–empat belas Februari yang berwarna merah jambu.

"Pekerjaanmu selesai lebih cepat, bukan? Aku juga sama, kok." Jam baru menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Biasanya mereka bekerja hingga larut malam. Bertemu sekitar setengah jam untuk menikmati kopi di kafe langganan, lalu diakhiri dengan Lucrecia yang melambaikan tangan sementara Vincent tersenyum.

"Atasanku berkata anak muda harus merayakan valentine, dan yang belum pacaran disuruh mencari pasangan."

"Artinya Vincent ingin memintaku menjadi pasanganmu?" Nada bertanya yang memang bertanya itu tidak seharusnya membuat Vincent kewalahan menyusun kalimat, seperti ini. Semenjak para rekan di Turks–nama dari organisasi khusus milik Departemen Penelitian Administrasi–menggodanya soal Lucrecia, pikiran Vincent sudah jauh ke mana-mana.

"Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Terus?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku memintamu menjadi pasanganku atau tidak." Menghabiskan waktu bersama, ya, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah Lucrecia ini pasangan Vincent dalam makna romansa atau bukan, apa perkara seremeh itu penting diperdebatkan?

"Selalu seperti biasanya, bukan? Vincent ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, tidak kurang maupun lebih. Karena itu aku punya saran, selain mengunjungi kafe langganan kita."

"Katakanlah. Kita akan pergi ke sana."

Seperti ingin mengucapkan, "kejutan" yang bukan menggunakan kata-kata, Lucrecia langsung menggenggam tangan Vincent mengakhiri acara berhadap-hadapan mereka. Tujuannya belum diucapkan, tetapi Lucrecia seolah-olah menaruh sihir pada telunjuknya membuat Vincent memilih berhenti bertanya.

"Yang terpenting kita lari dulu, oke?"

Hari ini saja, mereka akan menciptakan kenyataan baru yang bukan hanya berdurasi tiga puluh menit, melainkan sepanjang hari, dan yang terpenting lepas dari peran sebagai ilmuwan maupun anggota Turks.

(Sayangnya Lucrecia tidak punya mantra untuk lepas dari masa lalu)

* * *

Kota Midgar di tanggal empat belas Februari tampak lebih menyegarkan dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Toko-toko yang berjejer dicat dengan warna-warna yang menggemaskan, dihias oleh aneka pernak-pernik berbentuk hati, merah jambu, dan cokelat berbentuk chocobo. Tangan Vincent masih Lucrecia genggam saat memasuki minimarket yang padat pengunjung. Rak manisan menjadi destinasi Lucrecia. Pandangannya asyik menelaah barang yang disediakan.

"Menurutmu lebih baik cokelat chocobo atau yang biasa saja?" Memilih salah satunya tidaklah sulit–lebih susah lagi memfokuskan pandangan ke cokelat di tangan Lucrecia–bukan ke Lucrecia-nya–bagi Vincent yang mendadak pusing. Terkutuklah rekan-rekan di Turks.

"Wanita suka yang lucu, bukan? Chocobo saja." Hewan yang menyerupai burung unta itu biasa dijadikan tunggangan, bahkan ada balapan tersendiri yang biasa disiarkan tengah malam. Vincent tahu Lucrecia senang menontonnya, kemudian dia mengikuti agar bisa mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Lucrecia.

"Bukan untukku. Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang. Dia itu pria. Orangnya serius, pendiam, tetapi baik hati."

"Hubungan kalian apa?"

"Sahabat baik, kurasa."

"Jika dia baik hati berarti memberikan yang mana pun sama saja. Lucrecia suka chocobo. Belikan saja cokelat chocobo." Memang mudah, bukan? Seribu untung pula Lucrecia tak menyadari, bahwa Vincent lebih sering terpaku padanya. Semua tahu Lucrecia itu cantik, dan Vincent tidak gombal jika mengatakan pada valentine ini kecantikannya berkali-kali lipat.

Diam-diam selama ini Vincent tahu, kalau Lucrecia selalu berjuang dalam kesenduan yang tidak Vincent pahami. Warna matanya cokelat, tetapi jauh dari definisi manis. Namun, Vincent sendiri tak ingin mengatakan Lucrecia sepahit aspirin yang dahulu sering ia telan. Terbatas sekalipun Vincent mampu mendeskripsikan seseorang. Hanya saja sedari awal, Lucrecia memang kasus spesial di mana Vincent akan menemukan kata-katanya buntu, dan sebuah kenyataan bahwa;

_sejak awal kata-kata itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. _

"Kembaliannya lima puluh gil. Semoga valentine-mu menyenangkan."

Katakanlah Lucrecia berada di antara manis dan pahit, perpaduan keduanya, atau apa pun, karena Vincent sendiri lebih menyukai dirinya yang tak menggenggam kata-kata, dibandingkan memiliki banyak namun semuanya seperti mati rasa ketika terucap. Tanpa itu justru Vincent merasa Lucrecia akan selalu menjadi sosok yang mudah hatinya mengerti. Terkadang hadirnya kata-kata malah merumitkan dibandingkan menyederhanakan–tentu saja Vincent tidak suka.

"Soal itu, maaf. Apa kamu terganggu karena tadi aku terus menggenggam tanganmu?" Ah. Pantas saja seketika dunia terasa janggal bagi Vincent. Sengatan listrik kecil yang ia rasakan ketika mereka bergandengan hilang. Pemandangan di sekitar Vincent yang barusan luput kini kembali dengan keramaiannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Bukan masalah. Lagi pula jalanannya ramai." Vincent sendiri baru menyadarinya, setelah genggaman mereka terlepas 45 detik yang lalu.

"Kupikir tidak baik jika tiba-tiba kita terpisah. Makanya dengan spontan aku menggegerkan tanganmu."

"Seperti ini?" tanya Vincent yang langsung memeragakannya. Mata Lucrecia membulat. Dari netra yang melebar itu pula aneka perasaannya bertumpahan, sementara luka dan kesedihan tertinggal di belakang, karena Lucrecia tengah betul-betul bahagia.

"Ya. Seperti itu."

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria itu di festival valentine. Vincent tahu? Acara tersebut rutin diadakan di alun-alun Midgar. Mereka mempunyai banyak permainan yang menarik, juga ramalan untuk pasangan."

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai terlepas."

Tak pernah Lucrecia bayangkan kehangatan dapat se-menyenangkan ini. Sepanjang waktu ia hanya menghabiskan sisa harinya untuk hidup bersama kenangan yang dingin. Kenangan yang membuat Lucrecia menjadi tahanan masa lalu–menjadi gunung es yang sudah berhenti mencair, dan terus membeku sampai dirinya lupa sebelum luka, ada kehadiran yang seperti apa serta bagaimanakah wujudnya.

Seiring mereka berjalan bersisian, langkah di belakang punggung sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu. Mungkin inilah yang Lucrecia lupakan–keberadaan yang ada sebelum luka adalah seseorang yang menemaninya, dan dahulu sosok itu merupakan Grimoire yang Lucrecia hormati. Namun, selaku asistennya Lucercia sekadar mengikuti Grimoire di belakang punggungnya–tidak bisa lebih maupun kurang.

Pada akhirnya hanya terlihat seperti itu yang tidak betul-betul bermakna demikian. Mungkinkah Lucrecia salah mengira, bahwa sesuatu yang ada sebelum luka adalah seseorang yang menemaninya?

(Kapan pula Lucrecia akan lepas dari bayang-bayang Grimoire, agar ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Lucrecia pun berada di kenyataan yang sama dengan Vincent?)

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" Sejauh mata memandang Vincent hanya menemukan pasangan yang tidak sendirian. Saat ditanya Lucrecia justru menunjuk stan yang menjual marshmellow cokelat. Vincent paham maksudnya, sehingga langsung ke sana.

Lelehan cokelat yang membasahi kelembutan marshmellow itu sungguh-sungguh Lucrecia nikmati. Rambut _ponytail_-nya bergerak diterpa angin. Harum sampo dan wangi cokelat berpadu di dalam udara yang terasa manis, membuat Vincent betah walaupun terus duduk di bangku taman ini–meskipun sosok yang Lucrecia cari akan segera Vincent lupakan, bahkan jika boleh Vincent saja yang menjadi orang paling beruntung itu.

"Apa Vincent membenci valentine?" Akan lain cerita apabila nama belakangnya bukanlah "valentine", dan mustahil Vincent merasa seaneh ini. Lucrecia jadi tertawa gara-gara menurutnya lucu–malah seperti, apakah Vincent membenci diri sendiri, bukan?

"Biasa saja. Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Soalnya setiap orang-orang mengucapkan '_happy_ valentine' dahimu berkerut."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Jelas mustahil karena Vincent tengah menggenggam tangan Lucrecia. Apa pun di luar Lucrecia adalah alpa. Dunia pun menjadi begitu kecil, tetapi tak berbatas waktu seakan-akan mereka bisa melakukan segala-galanya berdua saja.

"Anggap saja orang-orang ingin agar kamu bahagia. Lagi pula Vincent memang harus lebih sering tersenyum."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin orang-orang itu yang mengucapkannya." Mungkin sekarang ini Vincent bisa meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri. Siapa pun pria yang Lucrecia cari tak akan membuatnya gentar. Pada akhirnya pula Vincent berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang terpenting, dibandingkan bertanya kepada Lucrecia mengenai ayahnya.

"Jadi siapa?"

"Seseorang yang saat ini tangannya kugenggam."

Inilah cinta. Valentine sesungguhnya bagi seorang Vincent Valentine yang hari ini menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana pipi Lucrecia bersemu karenanya–menangis tetapi utuh, tertawa tanpa karena, dan karena sekadar digunakan untuk disambung dengan kalimat, "aku mencintaimu".

Vincent tidak akan beranjak, maupun menjelaskan apa-apa. Membiarkan hatinya lepas seutuhnya untuk menemukan pemahaman yang Vincent sukai, agar dia tak mengerti Lucrecia melalui kata-kata melainkan lewat kelima pancra indranya yang bisu, tetapi hanya Vincent yang tahu bagaimana keindahan seorang Lucercia Crescent dapat tercipta.

Ketika tangan Lucrecia meremas lembut jari-jari Vincent, senyumannya mekar di tengah latar berupa jam dinding raksasa yang berdenting tiga kali, dan sewaktu Lucrecia melengkapi garis lengkung di bibirnya itu dengan menatap ke arah Vincent–sosok Lucrecia yang sekarang rasa-rasanya mustahil ada, apabila Vincent menanyakan Grimoire Valentine.

"Kamu tahu? Sebenarnya seseorang yang ingin kuberi cokelat adalah Vincent. Sewaktu kamu mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku. Masa lalu yang terus kubawa dalam diriku, dan tak pernah ingin kulupakan itu, semuanya tidak lagi berarti."

"Jangan menceritakannya, Lucrecia." Soal ayahnya bisa Vincent tanyakan lain waktu, atau tak perlu sama sekali asalkan Lucrecia berhenti sendirian. Meskipun mereka sering bercengkerama di kafe langganan, di hari Minggu terkadang jalan-jalan atau sebatas mengobrol santai lewat telepon, tetapi masih saja Vincent merasa jauh seakan-akan ia tak ada, namun Lucrecia dapat melihat fisiknya secara nyata.

"Di masa lalu memang ada seseorang yang menemaniku, dan aku sangat mengaguminya. Tetapi dia sangat jauh, Vincent. Diriku ini hanya bisa berjalan di belakang punggungnya, selama-lamanya."

"Orang itu ke mana sekarang?"

"Sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Saat dia masih ada saja aku merasa jauh, dan setelah dia meninggal aku semakin merasa jauh. Itu sangat mengerikan."

Hanya genggaman Vincent yang mengerat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk Lucrecia. Air matanya sangat basah menandakan luka yang mendalam. Seletih inikah Lucrecia selama ini, ketika ia sendirian menanggung melankolia yang tidak berujung pada apa pun, dan sekadar mampu (walaupun sebenarnya sudah tak sanggup) untuk melanjutkannya akibat kehabisan pilihan?

Ujungnya mungkin ada, dan itu adalah sebuah saat di mana Vincent tidak lagi bisa melihat Lucrecia Crescent sebagai Lucercia Crescent. Sekalipun memiliki gambarannya Vincent enggan membayangkan. Jika ia telah mempunyai bayangannya, justru yang harus Vincent perbuat adalah menghancurkan gambaran tersebut dengan membuat Lucrecia utuh di dalam kebahagiaan.

"Tetapi sekarang beda, Vincent. Percayakah kamu saat aku mengatakan itu?"

"Ya. Katakan padaku yang berbeda." Kini Vincent pun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Lucrecia. Satu titik air mata pun tidak akan Vincent biarkan jatuh ke tanah–seluruh tangisan Lucrecia pasti Vincent simpan agar penderitaan Lucrecia terbagi secara merata.

"Sekarang aku memilikimu. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku berjalan di sisinya, dan karena itu aku tak lagi sendirian maupun kesepian."

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Vincent? Seperti inikah cinta atau yang kukatakan hanyalah keegoisan semata?" sambung Lucrecia lemah. Bukan hanya jas hitamnya, akan tetapi hati Vincent pun sudah basah oleh kepedihan dari air mata Lucrecia, dan dengan semua ini Vincent sudah merasa lega–akhirnya Lucrecia dapat melihat Vincent secara sadar.

"Cinta memang egois, bukan?"

Vincent yang memeluk Lucrecia seperti ini pun sudah termasuk egois, karena ia tidak mengharapkan orang lain menyentuh Lucrecia. Namun, mulai sekarang segala-galanya pasti baik-baik saja. Pelukan pun dilepas. Cokelat chocobo yang Lucrecia beri Vincent buka bungkusannya, kemudian dijejalkan begitu saja ke mulut Lucrecia.

"Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku, cokelat bisa memperbaiki _mood_ yang jelek."

"Seharusnya kamu memberikan cokelat darimu, Vincent. Ini, sih, sama saja dengan aku memakannya sendiri." Berarti harus membeli sendiri, ya? Crepes yang dijual oleh sepasang suami-istri di dekat jam raksasa kelihatannya enak. Baru saja Vincent berdiri, tetapi Lucrecia malah menghentikannya–menggeleng pelan merasa ide tersebut kurang tepat.

"Bercanda, kok. Esensi dari valentine bukanlah cokelatnya, melainkan dengan siapa kamu menghabiskan waktu." Kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu Vincent. Cokelat chocobo itu juga Lucrecia jejalkan ke mulut Vincent, membuat mereka sama-sama impas sekarang.

"_Happy_ valentine untuk Valentine-ku tersayang."

"_Happy_ Lucrecia supaya kau terus bahagia."

Tanggal empat belas Februari ini akan Vincent anggap spesial–walaupun seterusnya ia pasti menghabiskan waktu bersama Lucrecia–karena pada akhirnya entah dikatakan atau tidak Lucrecia telah menjadi milik Vincent, dan mereka bisa mengetahui itu tanpa kata-kata setelah memahaminya dari mata.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Halo semuanya aku author baru di sini~ sebenernya udah pernah si bikin di fandom FF VII ini, cuma ya gimana ya, masih zaman2 2012 itu kacau banget semuanya karyanya. meski fandom ini sendiri udah mati, aku dengan senang hati membuat fanfic vincent x lucrecia bahkan meskipun enggak ada orang fandom yang baca, HAHAHA. idenya sendiri terinspirasi dari nama vincent yang lucu sekali ada valentine nya, meski ya valentine di sini emang punya arti tersendiri. aku enggak tau apa nuansa valentine nya berasa sih atau jangan2 ketutup sama hurt-nya. tapi ya moga bisa ditangkap oleh nalar wkwkw.

Btw FI sendiri itu singkatan dari Fanfiction Indonesia. jadi ya ini adalah grup khusus buat author2 fanfiksi. di sana kita bisa sharing, bahkan ada materi seputar fanfiksi tiap bulan. buat yang minat bisa tanya2 lewat PM.


End file.
